Freedom Among The Stars: CODEX
by Cronus Prime
Summary: A CODEX of everything you need to know about the up coming story Freedom Among The Stars. This will contain information about Terra, The Transformers and the history leading up to the story which will come in due time. Access has been granted, more Entries will come.
1. Entry: Timeline

**Hey guys and funny meeting you here. I'd like to have this CODEX as a guide and a way of helping you understand what will be happening in the story "Freedom Among The Stars". Which will be composed of Transformers, Star Wars The Clone Wars and Call of Duty Infinite Warfare. This will be the first of several CODEX entries the first being the timeline next being the known faction in the Milky Way Galaxy.**

 **So other than that I'll give you guys access now.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _/Accessing Codex Entry/_**

 ** _/Alpha level Clearance required/_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _/Access Granted, Welcome Major Pax/_**

 ** _/Accessing Terran history Archives, accessing timeline/_**

 _._

2017-Earth was in a primitive state and never achieved space travel. Yet they were discovered by a race of sentient, autonomous robotic organisms called Cybertronians. They were at war for 400 Million years, yet the locals of earth didn't know of their existence the Aliens had the ability to transform into earth's vehicles to disguise themselves and hide in plain sight. They fought somewhat of a shadow war right under earth's metaphorical nose.

2019-The Cybertronian's existence came known to the citizens of earth. The war was now known and the side that considered life to be precious, the Autobots had met with the worlds leaders after a major victory in Earth's orbit. After a long talk of the leaders of both worlds they had made peace and agreed to build bridges rather than burn them. However the enemy of the Autobots, the Decpeticons had known of this and still waged war against earth and the Autobots.

2019, August 21st-In the same Year both parties had established a Human/Autobot Strike force, named Non-Bilogical. Extraterrestrial. Species. Treaty. known as NEST. The combined force of the Autobots and the Human military had hunted down their Decepticon foes around the world.

2022-The war was coming to an end, leaving the Decepticons having a last stand int he city of Chicago with Reinforcements from earth's moon. The battle of Chicago was an attempt to break the Alliance between the Human and the Autobots. But this only made the alliance stronger in defending their home. When the battle of Chicago ended with the death of the Decepticon Leader Megatron at the hands of Optimus Prime and Connor Pax, the remaining Decepticons either surrendered or had fled. Leaving the Cybertronian war to be decided.

2022, June 12th-The Decepticons, due to having suffered major casualties in the battle of Chicago they were given several options. Fight until they were all destroyed, surrender and become prisoners...or accept the peace offering they were given. This left the once great army in distraught, however one of the greatest seekers of Cybertron's war declared that peace was the simple yet ensured way that the Decepticons weren't destroyed for some crazy ideal that the late Megatron had envisioned. That seeker...was Air Commander Starscream.

Starscream was sceptical from the optics of the Decepticons at first. But with further explanation that Megatron had lied to all of them about bringing peace through tyranny. Megatron was merely using them for his own ideals, many had agreed to Starscream's choice for peace yet there are very few who even in his death, were extremely loyal to Megatron.

2022, September 9th-Starscream had brought all the remaining Decepticons together and agreed to lay down their arms and agreed that with the inhabitants of earth, the Autobots and the Decepticons that they will create a new age that will bring the two species together.

2032-The New Space age had begun with Terran and Cybertronian technology being merged. Earth had finally managed to reach to the stars and beyond their own moon and had colonised their own solar system and beyond. Several months later Human and Cybertronain officials had formed the UTCA, named the United. Terran. Cybertronian. Alliance. With Cybertron restored to now inhabit life Earth became it's closest ally in conjunction with assistance and close relations of many kinds.

2035-Both parties had decided to do seemingly the impossible to make history. Travel past the Milky Way, they had decided to put together a fleet which composed of Scientific Research, Colonisation for both species, Military infrastructure of multiple colonies and an economic structure to send back to the Milky Way to both Earth and Cybertron. They had already set their eyes on a galaxy that would do the trick, the Andromeda Galaxy.

2035, March 7th-Plans for the new journey was in full swing and the Fleet assembly was underway faster than expected, yet there was a missing key factor. This problem was rectified by creating a ship form both Terran and Cybertronian design. The ship was called, The Ark. This ship would be the pinnacle of the Species achievements and had housed both Human and Cybertonian officials and the ship would serve as a Citadel Station, the heart of the Andromeda Journey Construction was relatively made easier with schematics for the original Ark during the Autobot Decepticon war with a few adjustments made to the plans construction was underway.

2038-The Ark was finally completed and the journey was ready to start. The Fleet comprised of Science, Military Colony and Economy Ships were assembled just past Earth's moon. All ships that have been assembled were ordered to have skeleton crews to maintain the ships during the long journey, all other personnel were to be put in Stasis until absolutely necessary. The journey will be long and all ships had their crews taken in shifts to ensure that everyone had made it to the Andromeda Galaxy, in due time the new Galaxy will be explored.

 ** _/CODEX Entry complete/_**

 ** _/Continue?/_**

 ** _[Y/N]_**

* * *

 **Well there you have it, a sneak peek of what the story will be like and next will be the Factions and sub-faction that will be present. Keep in mind I'll need a little bit of time to get the next part done due to the restructure that is currently underway.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**


	2. Entry: Factions

**Hello everyone! Looks like I managed to get the next CODEX entry up sooner than I thought! I think I managed to get a routine going for the restructure. I'm doing a collaboration soon with my boi DWG and that will make me get RWBY Remnant games done and out of the way. So, now we are on the factions and Sub-Factions of the story, now I'll admit when it comes to describing a faction that is created for this story and not originally made like the ones that will be familiar to you when you read it.**

 **Next entry will be the good stuff...the characters that will be present on the story. I might need to do a second entry for that one but I think it will be more fun to know who's in the story.**

 **Access had been granted.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _/Accessing Codex Entry/_**

 ** _/Alpha level Clearance required/_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _/Access Granted, Welcome Major Pax/_**

 ** _/Accessing Terran Organisation Archives, accessing Factions/_**

 _._

 **Autobots** -The faction that was contempt on protecting any life from the Decepticons. The ideals of this faction was that all life in the universe was precious and deserved freedom and was a right every sentient being. The Autobot's chain of command was cut down several times due to the death of several Primes dying and leaving the army leaderless. That was until Orion Pax a simple data clerk int he Iacon hall of records...a Librarian in a nutshell. He then became the new leader of the Auotbots and the last Prime, Optimus Prime. When a relic called the Allspark was jettisoned into outer space by the Auotbots to keep out of Decepticon hands it crashed landed on earth. This brought the war to Terra.

Now the Autobots have made peace with the Decepticons and the war was finally over both factions have now made their factions new Military branches of the UTCA.

 **Decepticons** -The polar opposite of the Autobot's ideal. The Decepticons ideal was peace through tyranny in the days of Megatron's rule, though there was several that questioned Megatron's orders and were usually terminated on the spot. The Decepticons destroyed everything that stood in their path towards glory. No matter who or what stood in their path of destruction as long as they got what they want they didn't care. Anyone who left the Decepticons were hunted down and killed or brought to Megatron personally. The Allspark was fought over against the Autobots but was ultimately destroyed.

But those days are over and the Decepticons now lead by former Air Commander Starscream and is in command of all Decepticons and their sub-branches.

 **NEST** -The Organisation that was created in the days when earth was still mastering space travel. NEST was a classified joint coalition force comprised of the Autobots and the human military to hunt down Decepticons around the world in secret. NEST had many successes when hunting down Decepticons int eh days of Megatron, in combat human lives were lost during the war but they were all hellbent on protecting their home. With the Autobot Decepticon over NEST had accepted several Decepticons into their ranks to compensate for the hard times during the war.

NEST is now a Special forces as it once was before. With human military numbers they accepted those who were worthy of this coalition and the best of the best.

 **MECH** -Former special forces company turned terrorist organisation for the latest in high quality technology. MECH had started as a small company of former US military personnel lead by Silas until his demise by the hands of the Decepticons. MECH had risen from the ashes and targeted Cybertronians to create their own Transformers, and were comprised of human numbers that were former military from all over the world.

However ever by 2034 this group had gone dark and just vanished. Though no one said that they were gone for good and are most likely still out there.

 **UTAC** -Comprised of Human and Cybertronian diplomats, both species had joined together and had established great relations between Earth and Cybertron. With the power of Space Bridge technology it was made easy to travel between both worlds but traditional space travel was also used to get between the two planets. With the united species formed together many problems were solved such as Cybertron's revival, vastly technologically advancing earth allowing space travel and the Andromeda Program. These relations have been the best thing to happen to the two races.

 ** _/CODEX Entry complete/_**

 ** _/Continue?/_**

 ** _[Y/N]_**

* * *

 **Well, another CODEX entry done and dusted! Now For the Transformers characters, I will be taking some from different continuities to make the story interesting and have some that rarely get the spotlight now these days. So I'll be having my work cut out for me for the next entry.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	3. Entry: Known Personnel

**Hey everybody and here we have the CODEX entry for the characters that will be present. Now you may notice there will be some things related to my other story Transformers Prime Gate Crasher. However I must clarify that these are not interlinked with each other and are totally different. Gate Crasher is a completely different story in itself.**

 **Now This will be part one of the characters that will be present. First being the NEST Personnel, then next time we'll be having a look at the Autobots then the Decepticons.**

 **After that we'll be having a look at the many vehicles, weapons, ships and equipment used by the UTCA.**

 **Access has be granted.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **/Accessing Codex Entry/**_

 ** _/Alpha level Clearance required/_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _/Access Granted, Welcome Major Pax/_**

 ** _/Accessing Personnel Archives, accessing Personnel Profiles/_**

 _._

 **NEST**

.

 **Name:** Connor Pax

 **Call-sign:** "Deadman"

 **Age:** 40, appearance in the late 20's

 **Sex:** Male

 **Rank:** Major

 **Role:** NEST Commander

 **Bio:** Connor Pax was one of the first individuals to discover the Autobots when they came to earth. When the All spark crashed on earth its power was absorbed by him and changed his anatomy upon touch. According to his medical records, Connor's organic anatomy has blended together to create a symbiotic organic and Synthetic body structure. Bones have been reinforced with the very same metal that Cybertronians are made of, skin and wounds regenerate faster depending on the injury and natural body functions such as strength, stamina and over all body endurance has been increased to do many super human abilities.

Connor had gotten his name "Deadman" by, literally dying. He was struck by Megatron's Fusion Cannon during the battle of Egypt. Field Medics tried defibrillation to revive him but was no use. However he was saved by Arcee by using her spark's energy as a defibrillator to bring him back to the land of the living, when the battle had ended NEST personnel nicknamed him Deadman due to the near death experience, thus earning his Call-sign.

Connor had risen through the ranks from Lance Corporal, Captain, Lieutenant and finally Major by either field promotion or was honoured by higher ranking officials. He was given his own team to be under his command by recommendation by his adoptive father Optimus Prime. Those under Connor's command are treated as family and had treated him same way.

.

 **Name:** Jack Darby

 **Call-sign:** "Hero"

 **Age:** 37

 **Sex:** Male

 **Rank:** 3rd Lieutenant

 **Role:** Second In command of Connor Pax

 **Bio:** Jack Darby was one of 4 Individuals to discover the Transformers. He was the second oldest of the group that had made contact with the Autobots and was saved by Connor on multiple occasions. Jack had entered NEST half a year after Connor was enlisted and was trained by the man himself at what he was taught. Jack and Connor share a brotherhood like relationship on and off the battlefield. His name was given due to him restoring Optimus Prime's memories after he had lost them after defeating Unicron.

Jack has been by Connor's side ever since the beginning, and has looked up to him like an older brother and the two are often called brothers due to their bond they had formed over time.

.

 **Name:** Rafael Esquivel

 **Call-sign:** "Sparks"

 **Age:** 33 and a 1/4

 **Sex:** Male

 **Rank:** Warrant Officer 2nd Class

 **Role:** Intelligence and Chief Operations adviser, Connor's XO

 **Bio:** Rafael or "Raf" has proven to be a technological genius with computers since the age of 12 and was the youngest of the group that discovered the Autobots as well as being the charge of Bumblebee. As time went by Raf has had many discoveries and helped with NEST's field teams with new gear and equipment to combat the Decepticons, though he spends his time in operations where he is chief adviser and helps the teams that are in the field. Though you won;t see him carrying rifles or weapons of that category, he's no pushover with small arms weapons and can handle himself quite well.

Raf has been like a little brother to Connor and treats him as such, much like with Jack.

.

 **Name:** Miko Nakadi

 **Call-sign:** "Nobushi"

 **Age:** 36

 **Sex:** Female

 **Rank:** 1st Lieutenant

 **Role:** Second in command of Connor Pax next to Jack Darby

 **Bio:** Miko has had a habit of getting herself into trouble when she was with the Autobots, often sneaking past then and going off with her Guardian Bulkhead into field without the others noticing. However after spending so much time with them like Jack, Raf and Connor she has matured greatly and has now seen the Cybertronian war in a new light and knows how dangerous the has been during their time with the Autobots. When Jack had entered the NEST program Miko and Raf followed him without Jack knowing of course and sneaked in the base.

When they were found Connor had offered them to be trained along with Jack. His higher ups agreed and had them as his responsibility. Ever since then Miko had now been closer to her human and Cybertronian friends ever since she was enlisted, she and Jack are now under Connor's command and she has followed his lead ever since, as long as she's fighting with her guardian Bulkhead, she ain't complaining.

.

 **Name:** June Darby

 **Age:** **[Redacted]**

 **Sex:** Female

 **Rank:**

 **Role:** Head of On-board ship Medical Team

 **Bio:** June discovered the Transformers after being abducted by MECH in the earlier days when the Cybertronians were still hidden from the world. However she was rescued by Connor, Arcee and her son Jack but MECH had Arcee's arch nemesis Arachnid with them but both were defeated not long after help had arrived. June had a little trouble fitting in with the rest of the group but over time she became a close member of the "family" that the humans and Autobots had made.

June had enlisted into NEST when Jack had and became chief of Medical for human personnel on the ship that everyone's serving on, whenever someone is injured or needs to be patched up, June is the best there is.

* * *

 **Done and done. Now with the main human characters out of the way we'll be having a look at who's coming to the party for the Autobots that will be present.**

 **Now I will be absent for next week due to me getting my Wisdom teeth out so I won;t be able to type. So when I've fully recovered from that I'll get back into it. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	4. Entry: Autobots

**Hey guys I apologise for the delay for this entry, I've been working on Saturdays quite recently and I've lost motivation in getting this done. But I hate leaving things unfinished so I plan on getting this outta the way as soon as I can. It won't be easy on my end but I feel If I don't get it done I'll end up forgetting about it.**

 **So now we move onto the good stuff. First up we have some of the Autobots that will be present in the story.**

 **Access has been granted.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **/Accessing Codex Entry/**_

 ** _/Alpha level Clearance required/_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _/Access Granted, Welcome Major Pax/_**

 ** _/Accessing Personnel Archives, accessing Personnel Profiles/_**

 _._

 **Autobots**

.

 **Name:** Optimus Prime

 **Alias:** The Last Prime

 **Role:** Autobot Commander

 **[Appearance: Transformers Universe Game]**

 **Bio:** When it comes to legendary names in Cybertronian history. Optimus Prime is a name that will stand out for many. Optimus was a simple data clerk in the Iacon hall of records before the war for Cybertron. When the war broke out Optimus was trained to fight for what was right and had proven himself many times over that he was worthy of becoming a Prime. Yet he rejected his calling, but that changed after the death of Zeta Prime at the hands of Megatron, the council stated that the lives of those around Optimus had transformed dramatically and had something the Primes before him never had.

The War on Cybertron had taken its toll on both sides. The Autobots fought to protect a valuable artefact called the Allspark. It had the power to create Cybertronian life. Optimus and his Autobots banished the Allspark into space out of Decepticon hands, but Megatron Followed it to a remote plannet called Earth.

When the War was taken to Earth, Optimus and several other Autobots had taken refuge with the help of the United States Government to help them combat the Decepticon Threat. Although three of his troops had been discovered by three young adolescent humans. Those Humans being Jack Raf and Miko, and later Connor a short time after. When Connor was changed by the Allpsark's power Optimus had adopted him after the battle of Egypt, with the young boy bringing him back to life after he had died protecting Connor.

Optimus now leads the Autobots as a Military regiment along side the Decepticons under Starscream's leadership.

.

 **Name:** Bumblebee

 **Alias:** Scout turned warrior

 **Role:** Squad Leader "Bee team"

 **[Appearance: Transformers Prime/Beast Hunters]**

 **Bio:** Bumblebee was merely a young scout that had went through many trials during the war for Cybertron and had lost his voice to Megatron at the battle of Tiger Pax. However he had regained his voice during the final days of the war on earth. Bumblebee had then became a warrior much like his Autobot companions before him, he and Raf share a close bond and had been close ever since they were guardian and charge, with Raf being the only one able to understand him when he lost his voice.

Bumblebee was then promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and now leads his own team dubbed "Bee team" by the rest of the NEST personnel.

.

 **Name:** Ratchet

 **Alias:** "Doc" or "Ratch"

 **Role:** Field Medic and CMO

 **[Appearance: Transformers Universe Game]**

 **Bio:** Ratchet is a veteran and has seen many battles. But he has spent most of the days repairing his Autobot allies and helping June treat humans with any injury they may have present. Ratchet has had an excellent track record when it comes to patching bots back up and getting them back in the fight, he's no pushover when it comes to one on one fights but he prefers to support his team on the sidelines and keeping them in tip top shape and getting them fixed up as soon as possible. He and Raf have had many technological breakthroughs when they were at NEST and have been continuing to do so to this very day.

Ratchet spends most of his time off the battlefield but won't hesitate to go in to get wounded troops, human or Cybertronian out of harms way and given immediate medical attention.

.

 **Name:** Bulkhead

 **Alias:** Big Green

 **Role:** Warrior

 **[Appearance: Transformers Prime/Beast Hunters]**

 **Bio:** While Bulkhead my be a big destructive Auotbot on the battlefield when he's among friends and with his charge Miko, he's quite the gentle Giant. Bulkhead was part of a group of Autobots called the Wreckers during the great war that were equivalent of a Black Ops unit. Bulkhead left the Wreckers and joined Optimus leaving the team disbanded and scattered when Cybertron fell.

Now that the war is over, Bulkhead and Miko are a dangerous duo when it comes to big guns and big explosions, which not only scares the enemies they face. But sometimes Connor as well at how much explosive and destructive power they carry with them.

.

 **Name:** Arcee

 **Alias:** Blue

 **Role:** SIC of Optimus Prime

 **[Appearance: Transformers Prime/Beast Hunters]**

 **Bio:** Had a rough time during the war for Cybertron and earth. After losing her Partner Tailgate during the war she shut everyone out and didn't want anyone getting close to her. But that all changed when Cliffjumper appeared in her life and became her new partner after Tailgate. Arcee then finally opened back thanks to him when they arrived on earth.

When Connor appeared from practically nowhere, Arcee was sceptical about having someone to look after since she was the guardian of Jack but those two ended up having a Brother/sister relationship. Connor however was much more than that to her. After fighting for sometime Connor had developed feeling for the blue Femme, Arcee saw the signs but never thought of it as much as she should've. During the battle of Egypt Connor was truck by Megatron and ended up dying in front of her. Arcee then used her Spark as an overcharged defibrillator and had resurrected him.

When the dust cleared Connor had confessed how much Arcee meant to him. And Arcee, responded by kissing him. With the war over Arcee and Connor have volunteered for the Andromeda journey and will stand side by side no matter what.

.

 ** _/CODEX Entry complete/_**

 ** _/Continue?/_**

 ** _[Y/N]_**

* * *

 **Well there we go another entry done and dusted. Now next will be the Decepticons but keep in mind that there won't be as many iconic ones who accept the outcome of the war. But never the less the appearance of the bots will give you some idea on what their personality is like.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	5. Entry: Decepticons

**Hello everybody! And here we have some of the Decepticons that will be present in the story. Now like I said last time, there won't be many Iconic characters who will accept the outcome of the war's end. However there will be more teased when we get to the technology meaning vehicles, weapons ships and such in the final entry.**

 **Access ha been granted.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **/Accessing Codex Entry/**_

 ** _/Alpha level Clearance required/_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _/Access Granted, Welcome Major Pax/_**

 ** _/Accessing Personnel Archives, accessing Personnel Profiles/_**

 _._

 **Decepticons**

.

 **Name:** Starscream

 **Alias:** Air Commander

 **Role:** Decepticon Leader

 **[Appearance: Transformers Armada]**

 **Bio:** Starscream merely followed orders under Megatron's command and never really questioned it. He had fought many battles against the Autobots during the war but when he found out that Megatron was using the Decepticons for his own personal gain he then began questioning everything he was doing. He thought they were making Cybertron return to it's glory days before the war broke out. However turns out that Megatron was using it as a cover up for his ambitions. When Megatron was killed by Connor and Optimus he knew what he had to do. He told the truth and presented solid evidence to the remaining Decepticon army. Many now defected to Starscream for him telling the truth. However Starscream knew there was a few who were still loyal to Megatron, even in death.

Now leading the Decepticons alongside the Autobots to the Andromeda system, Starscream will show the true glory of the Decepticons.

.

 **Name:** Knock Out

 **Alias:** "Dock Knock"

 **Role:** Decpticon Medic/Scientist

 **[Appearance: Transformers Prime/Beast Hunters ]**

 **Bio:** Knock Out was the Decpticon Medic on board the Nemesis during the war for earth. If there's one thing that you should know about the Doctor, never ever damage his Paint job and you'll be fine. Knock Out and his Partner Breakdown have been by each others side since the war for Cybertron and when he and Breadown were the last of the Stunticons they stuck close to each other as partners in crime. Knock Out was good in fields of Cybertronian surgery he was good at taking someone apart as he was putting them back together.

When Starscream revealed the truth about Megatron's ambitions he and Breakdown were one of the first to join Starscream in ending the war by putting their guns down with many other Decepticons. Now that he and Breakdown are serving on the Decepticon transport to Andromeda to ensure that every Decepticon arrives at peak condition when they wake from stasis.

.

 **Name:** Breakdown

 **Alias:** "Sledge"

 **Role:** "Knock Out's assistant", Heavy hitter ground soldier

 **[Appearance: Transformers Prime/Beast Hunters]**

 **Bio:** Breakdown was an old arch enemy of Bulkhead during the war. Though the two don't see optic to optic they know when to put their differences aside and work together on the battlefield, and they both know how to get the job done with their destructive power they both have. Breakdown serves as the heavy muscle when the Decepticons need sheer force and brute strength, much like Bulkhead for the Autobots.

Breakdown lost one of his optics to the terrorist group MECH when they opened him up to see how he worked. He was then rescued by Bulkhead and they both evidently forced MECH into retreat. Breakdown might not be the smart one like his buddy Kock Out but he does make up for it in his sheer strength.

.

 **/CODEX Entry complete/**

 **/Continue?/**

 **[Y/N]**

* * *

 **There we have it! Just one more entry then I can finally complete this damn CODEX. And when I get my other stories some decent amount of Chapters I can put this story in the testing phase and see how we go.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	6. Entry: Technology

**Well Guys after what seemed like 2 bloody years after starting the Codex now I can finally finish this thing. Now I'd like to point out that due to Cyberton's advancements in human technology there will be things in here that won't be Infinite Warfare ish.**

 **However it won't make the UTCA too over powered, plus I got the idea with Mass Effect Andromeda, so when things can go wrong, will go wrong. Plus it wouldn't be interesting if this faction conquered the Star Wars galaxy with little to no trouble right?**

 **Now here is the last CODEX entry that being, technology.**

 **Access has been granted.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _/Accessing Codex Entry/_**

 ** _/Alpha level Clearance required/_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _/Access Granted, Welcome Major Pax/_**

 ** _/Accessing Terran history Archives, accessing timeline/_**

 _._

Space Bridge- A Space bridge is a wormhole capable of transportation to one location in the galaxy to another for long distance travel. However Due to the immense distance of the Andromeda Galaxy a Space Bridge Checkpoint has been made to ensure the travel of the Andromeda Project. SB Drives have been designed and integrated on Terran and Cybertronian ships to travel more quickly through space.

Ground Bridge-A Scaled down model of a Space Bridge allowing quick and easy travel on planet surfaces make it easier to mobilise any forces to one location to another. Ground Bridges are also able to be installed on starships if needed to deploy troops in a rapid response making mobilisation much easier and more efficient.

 **Weapon types**

Kinetic Weapons-Weapons such as these were very popular and widely used on earth before the Cybertronian war was discovered, Weapons such as these are still used today in conjunction with other weapon types. These Weapons have a high chance to damage organic Targets and does moderate damage to synthetic targets.

Energy Weapons-Energy weapons are a mixture of Human engineering and Cybertronian Technology, these weapons are excellent against synthetic targets and Cybertronians, but Organic targets are able to put up some resistance but still can be put down with a fatal shot.

 **Armour types**

Carapace Armour-The Lightest of all the armour variants for infantry on the ground, gives the user lots of flexibility and agility. This Armour excels in Recon, Stealth and hit and run tactics. Various equipment make this Armour able to use a Grappling hook to access higher distances, a cloaking module making the user invisible for a brief period of time and also a Jetpack giving the user the ability to fly before needing the Jetpack to recharge for a short period of time.

Warrior Armour-The most common of the infantry armour and is the balance between protection and Manoeuvrability. This Armour is able to use many different mods to suit the user, such as a small personal shield that can be used from the user's arm for protection from frontal attacks. An overdrive mod that accelerates the user's ability to recover from wounds and increase their movement speed via the medical interface. With the addition of Energon Blades into the forearms of the suit give the ability to cut through almost anything as it were a hot knife through butter.

Juggernaut Armour- The heaviest, and slowest of the three variants the Juggernaut armour allows the user to take more damage while dishing out twice as much back at the enemy. Turning them into a walking tank. This is the most supportive and offensive suit giving the ability to deploy a dome shield strong enough to protect an entire squad, and in addition of a wrist mounted heavy weapon weather it being a automatic machine gun, Grenade launcher or compact RPG to decimate enemy positions. The Juggernaut armour also has the ability to double the user's shields in a firefight, the only downside is it will slow the recharge rate of the armour's shields by 30%.

 **Vehicles**

Jackal-The Main 2 man Fighter Jet of the UTCA for non Cybertronian personnel and works in conjunction with Autobot Aerial bots and Decepticon Seekers. Able to be equipped with various weapons such as 30 mm Gren machine guns, Thermo Rocket Launchers, Neutron Assault guns and many more. The Jackal is a formidable aircraft able to fit many roles and is able to be resupplied via supply drone in combat.

Raven-The main dropship for deploying troops into battle and for quick extraction and able to drop of light vehicles and small Cybertonian personnel. The Raven is equipped with various countermeasures such as flares and a built in Trophy system to ensure protection against enemy fire.

Striker APC-The Striker is a formidable ground vehicle that can roll with the most armoured of Autobots and Decepticons on the battlefield. Capable of transporting troops to the front lines safely and swiftly. The striker has energon shields and a trophy system to protect itself against missile based attacks, it also has an interchangeable turret for multiple situations and operations varying from the standard cannon, Machine gun and even a Nucleon Shock cannon for sheer firepower.

T-600 Titan tank- The Titan is the most deadly and most horrific thing to infantry on the battlefield. Being able to use both traditional tanks treads and be a quadruped to traverse nearly any terrain makes this vehicle quite versatile, and is often seen in armoured Cybertronian brigades, the vehicle is armed with two missile pods a machine gun and EMP device that can disable any electronics nearby while un-damaging friendly equipment.

Hover bike-The hover bike is mostly used for quick and quiet transportation and also recon operations. The Bike is able to float above the surface of water making it extremely useful in flooded areas that require swift movement. The Bike is able to keep up with fast moving Cybertronians that have a similar vehicle mode.

 **Wanzers**

Having the Cybertronian allies in the military and the Andromeda Project are a crucial ally on the battlefield. However With the help of human engineers and Cybertronian experts. Both sides have created a way so that Humans can somewhat experience having the power of a Giant robot. Wanzers are not used as modern military and used as supporting units for Cybertonians and are at max 10 in all different militaries around the globe, there are currently 5 Wanzer types in the world.

Zenith-A well balanced combat Machine used for a Variety of Roles and is well balanced and primarily used for assault and Melee roles and is the most commonly used Wanzer.

Grapple-Mostly used as a melee role, this particular Wanzer can be utilised for heavy assault due to it's bulky and Heavily armoured design and decent mobility, making a level playing field for melee combat against targets its own size.

Frost-A heavy armoured Wanzer which can take a beating which can fill close-range assault or even long range launcher type roles, however it lacks speed being the only downfall of this particular type.

Zephyr-A Wanzer that's moderately armoured and has exceptional speed makes this variant well suited for assault and sniper roles. During testing it has the best mobility in a Zero G environment.

 **Star ships**

Crucible-Crucible ships are large interstellar transports designed to carry 12, 000 personnel on board of both species. Skeleton Crews operate the ships to ensure they reach their destination while the majority of the crew are kept in stasis for long distance travel and are woken up when they have reached the end of the journey. There have been 4 Crucibles constructed for the Andromeda Project.

ARK-A redesign from the famous and well known Autobot Starship during the Cybertronian war now serves as the main flagship and base of operations for the entire project. Arrives in Andromeda 14 months before the Crucibles arrive.

Olympus-The Mixed Ark comprised of both Cybertonian and Human passengers and crew which are mainly comprised of Civilians but houses several military personnel which comprise of Human, Autobot and Decepticon members. It is under the command of William Lennox NEST Pioneer.

Stargazer-The Autobot Crucible carrying various Autobot soldiers, Scientists and other members of the Autobot Army under the command of Autobot Commander Rodimus as the Autobot Pioneer.

Fate bringer-The Decepticon Crucible which houses many Decepticons and Scientists of the Decepticon Military and Security force. Under the Command of Combatacon Commander Onslaught the Decepticon Pioneer.

Orion-The Human Ark carrying a portion of Earth's population and houses a few of both Autobot and Decepticon soldiers and security guards for added protection, being under the Command of Alison Cooper the Human Pioneer.

 ** _/CODEX Entry complete/_**

 ** _/Continue?/_**

 ** _[N]_**

* * *

 **Well there we have it, now with this done it's one less thing I have to finish and now when the story will be out? Augh man I'm not too sure but I'll see what I can do by going back to Mass Effect Andromeda and seeing what can be changed or Improved.**

 **Also the Wanzers in Front Mission were inspiration from the recent Death Battle by screw attack and it KICKED ASS! So I wanted to add them in but won't be anything compared to the Transformers I can assure you. But I"ve only played Front Mission: Evolved since that was the only one I;ve played and found at EB games here in Australia.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the CODEX as a whole and When I get the story up? Not so sure but I will.**

 **So until then I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus prime Out!**


End file.
